Tora Momochi
'Background Information' 'Back Story ' Tora was born into a normal family, she had an older brother, a father as well as a mother. They were a happy family, living together as normal shinobi would, though her and her brother would go out playing/ training about the time Tora was five. Around this time when the young girl was five she was excited to hear that she had a little sibling coming on its way. This made the young girl feel quiet happy even though she didn't show it. Her brother wasn't too happy about the situation also consitering that he was in the academy about this time. Though sadly her mother and little sibling died way before the child was going to be born. Thus leaving the two kids and the father alone, with out a mother. Though as the years passed their father seemed only to grow more depressed, when Tora was 11 and she graduated the academy her and her brother walked home. Once they got home they noticed the house was silent, the Tv and radio were both off. Thinking that maybe father was at work they searched all threw out the house, only to find their father handing in his bathroom. Her brother quickly picked Tora up and ran out of their parents room before running up to his room and holding their sister tightly. There was a note left but both of them dared not to touch the letter or even enter the room. Weeks passed by and finally some Anbu came to the door asking what had happened. Koi had explained what had happened and the Anbu read the letter before handing it off to Koi. Luckly Tora wasn't home when they took the body out of the house. Tora successfully became a genin, as well as a chunin. She tucked aside her parents death and realized that her brother was enough for her. Around the age of 14 Tora was a Chunin, she had experienced a rather tough time at the chunin exams but this did not top the girl from for filling her dream. The girl and her brother lived on as if their parents were actually never there for them, though this lead the two to have many problems with getting in trouble. Her brother wasn't a very good roll model but Tora could really care less. Since her brother was always there for her she always seemed to look up to him no matter what kind of trouble Koi seemed to catch himself in. Though with living with her brother Tora found him and her to be training a lot more than when they had parents. This wasn't really a bad thing, actually it was good for Tora and Koi, it was something to get their mind off of things and something that kept the two out of trouble for the most part that is. As Tora became a jounin, she also became a hunter nin, this was due to the fact that she grew more intrested in them, as well as her brother. Though her brother never actually became a hunter nin, he just enjoyed learning about them. Also, when she became a jounin Koi was more intrested to train more with his sister, leading them to be training four to five out of the seven days a week. Even though the training wasn't always super effective it made sure that the two would stay fit and strong. Though as time passed the girl liked to have a little bit of fun with in the town and its people. She normally would wear a mask and some sort of outfit with it that shows nothing about the girl, basically just her being a rather odd figure that appears. People often try to name her different characters that she goes out in, like the wolf or bunny. Though hunting her down is rather hard for most of the people to do. She also makes sure not to cause any trouble that she cant easily get herself out of. 'Personality and Behavior' Tora can be seen as an odd character, she has many sides to her.. She likes to pull tricks as well as cause trouble, it one of the things she loves to do. Though her trouble is normally nothing serious, shes normally just caught for slicing up stuff that she's not suppose to or just doing things around the town that she shouldn't. Though as a person she is pretty unpredictable. This makes it hard for people to trace her tracks even if she was caught doing something. During fights, she still holds out her odd behavior though she seems to get a bit more serious when she is on the battle ground. Still being very unpredictable this gives her a huge upper hand as it makes the opponent hard to catch her or plot their next move with out completely missing her. She also is quiet a mystery as she likes to run around with different types of masks and such to hide herself when she causes trouble. Though for the most part she seems to have a happy or rather nice look upon her face until one is to look into her sickly looking eyes. 'Catch Phrase' N/a 'Appearance' Tora: Tora is a slender body that has some tone to it, though its not too terribly toned. Her arms and her legs are the most visibly toned parts of her body, as those are what she uses the most. Her body is coated in an awkward pale yet tan hue. Like a person whom had a slight tan but is sick. Having that oddly sick hue to her skin even though she is in perfect health form. She has star tattoos down her back, linking together, this tattoo has no real reason behind it. Also upon her body is one hip piercing, this is upon her right hip, and upon her left hip is a tattoo of a lightning bolt. Holding a bridge piercing upon her nose, as well as a left side nose piercing. She has a medium length dark brown hair, that goes down to her chest, with this her hair is also naturally straight which makes it less to groom in the morning time. Her bangs being fairly long so she brushes them to the side most of the time. Upon her face she holds a pair of ice blue eyes, that have a dark hue under them, giving her more of the sickly look to her. Though its not enough of a dark hue to make it look like she has the flu, just a little under the weather. Always having her nails painted of a dark hue or black, as that is the way she likes her slender hands and dainty feet to look. Tora holds a bunch of different masks, as well as outfits and hats that go with these masks. Bunneh: Bunneh is one of Tora's mask figures. Bunneh is that in which the name sounds, Bunneh basically being Bunny but pronounced a bit differently. Bunneh wears a long black coat almost like a trench coat. Having long sleeves almost like that upon a kimono. With a tight black tank top and leggings under, she wears this to make it easy to take the coat off and well not be naked. Bunneh has long lavender hair, that is a mixture between curly and wavy. With this Bunneh wears a light minty blue bunny mask, with a rather simplistic yet adorable face to it. Having nothing but a darker hue of the minty blue to show the features. Bunneh's mask has two slanty eyes that can be seem among most of her characters. Neko: (Soon to be detailed) X: (Soon to be detailed) 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask a jonin or higher to help you fill this out) Battles & Spars. Casual Events/Meetings. Clan Specifics. Missions. Story Progression. Training Roleplays. Approved By Ephialtes (talk) Category:Character